


Hooked by the beat

by gowerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, music plus opportunity equals dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry to the SHPicnic writing challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked by the beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/gifts).



> For The_Circus, who infiltrated a salsa class in true Holmesian style, much to the delight of the Sherlockians assembled for the SH Picnic in Regents Park on Saturday 19th July 2014, as well as the other dancers.

The rhythm commands.

Hips swerve, curls shake, a smile grows.

Sherlock loves to dance.


End file.
